BxC
by stop.drop.and.dance
Summary: Hey, this is my first girlxgirl and non DxC story. One of the goals on my FanFiction bucket list. BxC, while Courtney is finally getting over Scott.
1. The Preview

'You kissed him!' No longer rings in my head. I've decided a little...change in my life. No more mow hawked-green haired boys, or friends who get mad at me for an accident. I'm done with boys. It's girls now. My best friend on TDI but then we drifted. We met up again in Canada, at the Niagara Falls. She's my best friend and my girlfriend.

And here's how it all happened...


	2. A Family Vacation

**These chapters will upload fast :). I own nothing from Teletoon or Total Drama.**

* * *

"You're going, Courtney. After a summer on that show, you will come with us." My mother says, carrying my suitcase.

"I don't want to go."

"Pack! Were leaving tomorrow for Niagara."

Looks like I'm taking a summer vacation with my family. I'm an only child, so we only have 3.

I look around my clean room for my summer clothes. It has Tiffany blue colored walls with white accents. My bed is in the middle of my room. Even though many don't expect me to care about clothes, I am a prep so appearance matters. My walk in closet is also my hiding place. For my 13th birthday I asked for a little 'Courtney' room in there. It has my office supplies in it. That's what I consider my room. It's where I make my lists, do homework, FaceTime with my colleges... On to my packing. I step into my closet and shut the door. I enter the little Courtney room with photos of great leaders I aspire to be. I start typing up a list on my MacBook.

* * *

Clothes for Vacation:

14 shirts

14 pants

7 sweaters

14 underwear sets

3 pairs of shoes

1 belt

* * *

Once I'm done, I step out of my closet.

_THE NEXT DAY_

For most of the car ride I sleep. The rest, I play music that reminds me of breakups. I don't believe in love.

As soon as I jump out of our grey RV, I think, 'This vacation will suck.'

* * *

**I'm watching Glee while I write this, FYI. I know I'm not as good as a writer as The Kobald Necromancer (IDK how to spell it) but it would really mean a lot to me if you took 10 minutes to read this story. I thought it would be a a one-shot like my other stories, but I guess not. I hope you like this story!**

**Love,**

**iheartu101**

**P.S:**

**I may change my username.**


	3. One New-Old Friend

At Niagara Falls, I see a large girl with brown hair arguing with a blonde haired smaller girl. Hey, Is that...

"Bridgette!" I yell. "Leshawna!"

"Whassup, Girl?" Leshawna engulfs me a giant bear hugs.

"Courtney, how are you?" Bridgette hugs me too.

"Hey, I've gotta go." Leshawna glares at Bridgette for some reason and then leaves.

"What happened?" I ask. "Aren't you guys friends?"

"That's the thing. Gwen stole Geoff, Leshawna was really... Well. We didn't get along so that was my last Total Drama friend who's in touch with me." Bridgette smiles, but sadly.

"Not your last." I hand her my phone and gave it to Bridgette. "Put in your number, please."

"Same." She handed me her iPhone, like mine except while mine was red, hers was blue.

"Wanna go to the restaurant near here?"

"Okay." I say, "Just let me tell my parents.

_Me: I'm going to a restaurant w/an old friend_

_Mom: Okay, be careful. _

_Dad: Have fun!_

_Me: Mwah, love you guys._

"Okay, I can go."

"So... What have you always wanted to do but never had a chance to do?" Bridgette asks.

"Well, have you ever seen Glee?" I ask, hoping she'd catch on.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you know how Santana and Brittany become a relationship? Or Katy Perry's 'I Kissed A Girl'? I've wanted to do that, but longterm." I admit, hoping she wouldn't think I was a creep or something.

"Same here."

**A sort of cliffhanger part to this story... Hope you liked!**


	4. I Kissed A Girl

**At the restaurant:**

* * *

Courtney's P.O.V

I like her. I really do. She is the sweetest nicest person on earth and probably my first friend on Total Drama.

* * *

Bridgette's P.O.V

I don't know why, but I like her.

I go up to a restaurant owner and ask them to play a special song.

"What song, chica?" He asks, loading up the boom box.

"I Kissed A Girl, Katy Perry."

I start to sing the song while her mouth drops.

She smiles and when I'm done, we walk into the girls bathroom and do what the song says. But it's no mistake and we are in love.

"Courtney, what are you doing?!" My mother walks into the bathroom, surprised and slightly ashamed.

"Umm..."

"That's it, you are not apart of this family! I further now..."

**What will Courtney's mother do?**


	5. Ex Daughter and Ex Boyfriend's

"-Disowned."

Bridgette's P.O.V

Oh my goodness, what just happened?

"Ms. Barlow, can you please just hold-"

"Nope. You, Courtney Claire Barlow are kicked out. You are moving out."

She walked away.

Courtney started to cry.

"It'll be alright, you can live with me." I offer.

"That'd be nice." She smiled. "I'll go get my stuff."

"Coming, give me a second." I inspected myself in the mirror for a minute or two.

Courtney's P.O.V

I walk out of the bathroom and I see two very familiar boys. One with a green mowhawk and another with fiery red hair.

"Courtney, get back together with me!" They both say in a jinx.

"She's mine!" Scott frowns and aims to punch at Duncan but misses and punches his own nose on accident.  
"No, she was mine first!" Duncan begs.

"Please!?"

I don't know what to say.

"Sorry boys, but she's mine." Bridgette puts her arm around me and smirks at them.

"Wait, so Princess and Malibu are..."

"Out of the door." We walk away, arm in arm.

**Well... That was slightly OOC, I know.**


	6. Meeting the Fam

Courtney's P.O.V

"Wow, that was harsh!" I laughed while Bridgette and I linked arms.

"Yeah, I know. We have to tell my parents." Bridgette blurts out immediately.

"Yeah... I know." I pause, knowing my parents are filling out a sheet saying that I no longer belong to them.

"Hey, she's right there!"

"Bridgie! Bridgie!" A little blonde girl cries out.

"Excuse me, but Phoebe we need to talk to mom." Bridgette pushes past her little sister.

"I like your hair!" Phoebe smiles at me. "Be my second sister!"

I snorted underneath my breath because if Bridgette's mom was on board with this, we would be together.

"Mom, this is Courtney." I shake hands with a tall blonde woman who looks a lot like Bridgette. Same smile, nose ect. The only difference is that Bridgette probably shops at Hollister, Roxy or even Wet Seal while her mother probably shops at Ports or something like that. **(Authors note: Look up Ports)**

"Hi Courtney! Total Drama, right?"

"Yes. So Bridgette and I need to talk to you."

Bridgette tells her mom what happened in the bathroom and what my mother did.

* * *

Bridgette's P.O.V

"...She got disowned? Just for that?" My mother frowned. "Of course she can stay with us. You guys can date all you want, I have nothing against that."

"Okay, thanks! We'll be in PBteen looking for bedding and stuff. See you later!"

* * *

I walk away with Courtney and the rest is history. Until the reunion, at least.

**Yay! I'm glad people have been reading this story.**


	7. The Total Drama Reunion (Part 1)

Courtney's P.O.V

"Mwah! I'll go get us some seats on the bus!" Bridgette pecks my cheek and sat down as I grabbed two bottles of water for us to drink.

"Okay, so how will this go? Will we be on stage or what?" I ask, frantically.

"Yeah, Courtney calm down. My mom organized this for us." Bridgette pats my shoulder while rolling her eyes.

"I don't even know, what did Chris say in that email?" I narrow my eyes, slightly annoyed.

"He said that we would tell the audience what our life was like now while we sit in the box seat watching old episodes of Total Drama."

"Okay, thank you! Do you have any gum?" I look at her sheepishly.

"Yup!"

**In the box seat:**

* * *

Bridgette's P.O.V

"So now to this day I am the script writer to Pretty Little Liars!" Heather smirked and shoved Beth. "Beat that!"

"I, Beth Twinkle Toes am engaged to Justin Timberlake!"

"That's right!" Justin kissed Beth happily.

"Okay, that's a bit too graphic for me." Chef made a barf-barf face.

"So, Courtney. What are you doing? Law school? Extra education?"

"Nope. I'm working at Hollister with my girlfriend, Bridgette." She grins and wraps her arm around me.

"Same." I stick my tongue out at Duncan and Scott. "You missed out on this fabulous girl, boys!"

"Don't rub it in." Duncan gives me an unhappy look.

"Wow! I was not expecting this! Our Courtney! Second prize b**** Courtney?! Dating a girl!" Chris smiles.

"Who's first place?" Heather asks, hoping it's her.

"Actually, this nicey-nice girl has zoomed past even Heather." Chef shakes her head. "For real, this is amazing how dramatically she's changed.

"Drumroll please..." Chef miraculously brought in a set of drums.

"Gwen!" Chris put a spotlight on the now-mean Gwen. "Ever since the 'boyfriend-stealer' incident happened in season 3, she has stolen everybody's boyfriend on the show. She is currently with Geoff, the boy she stole last, from Bridgette."

Gwen rolled her eyes while Bridgette gave Chris a 'screw you/I don't care' expression.

"Now, on to Izzy!"


	8. The Total Drama Reunion (Part 2)

Courtney's P.O.V

After they had interviewed each of the contestants, they sat us down to watch old Total Drama episodes.

"Hey, Courtney, I'm sorry." Gwen appears behind me, looking sorry.

"You know what? I forgive you." I smile and add. "Lets start over. "Hi, I'm Courtney."

"I'm Gwen."

It feels good to start over and not be labeled the prep.

Suddenly, I realize something. I'm 21, a legal adult, allowed to drink, old ect.

I know what I must do.

* * *

Bridgette's P.O.V

My instincts have never felt more alive. I know what I must ask.

* * *

Chris's P.O.V

I look over the two lovers.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" They shriek at the same time, causing a scene.

Honestly, I like a good happy ending. Don't we all.


	9. Every Good Story Has an Epilogue

**OMG, this story is almost over. Winter break started today and I've been rushing to upload before I get in the Winter break mode and don't do anything but watch TV and drink coke**

* * *

Courtney Claire Barlow: Age 31

She is the top lawyer and is married to Bridgette Kristin Fairlie and they live in a giant penthouse with adopted children from Siberia and have a pet bear named Bruno.

Bridgette Kristin Fairlie: Age 31

Best surfer in California, where she and her parter live. Their adopted children are named Amanda, Cynthia, Jake and Max. Her favorite place to be is the beach where she can practice her surfing.

**I am very...done! Thank you for reading**

**I send my virtual FanFiction love,**

** . **

**P.S: MORE STORIES TO COME.**


End file.
